callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stoner63
:For the similar looking weapon, see XM22 The Stoner63 is a light machine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Singleplayer The Stoner63 can be found at the beginning of the level "Redemption" underneath the side of the crashed Huey (with Reflex, Extended Mags and full ammo), and rarely from fallen friendly NPCs. It can be highly useful, though it has the most limited ammo supply of all the available guns, and does not appear in the second part of the level. Multiplayer The Stoner63 is a "Classified" weapon, meaning it is unlocked by buying all other light machine guns before it can be bought itself, causing 6000 COD Points total to be spent on getting this weapon. It has a high rate of fire and low/moderate recoil, yet posesses a moderate magazine size like the HK21, therefore many users use Scavenger or Extended Mags. Also of note is that due to the Stoner63's 40 damage and very high rate of fire, it kills quicker than most other weapons in Black Ops (save for the ASP or Python at max fire cap, and weapons with Dual Wield or Rapid Fire attachments), especially at long range. These features, coupled with its decently low recoil makes it perfect for close-to-mid range combat, and performs very well if burst fired for long distances. It is worth noting that the Stoner63 is a one hit kill at all ranges in Hardcore game modes. When using Warlord with the Stoner63, you are only permitted to use one sight and Extended Mags attachment, due to only being able to use one sight at a time. The Stoner63 is a poor choice for short range, as in close quarters the weapon has only mediocre hipfire accuracy. However, this can be remedied with the Steady Aim perk. Unlike all other LMGs, the Stoner63 enters ADS in a quarter of a second, which is the same ADS speed as assault rifles. Also, in Create-A-Class 2.0, it is held by the character model as though it were an assault rifle rather than a light machine gun. Combined with its quick ADS time, rate of fire, and relatively fast reload without Sleight of Hand, it is very Assault Rifle-like, and it is commonly used like one, though the Extended Mags still double the gun's maximum cartridge ammo like it does for all other LMGs. thumb|300px|right|Stoner 63 attachment overview Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Extended Mags *Infrared Scope *Reflex Sight *ACOG Scope Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. Stoner63BO.jpg|The Stoner63. Stoner63adsBO.jpg|Iron sights. Stoner63reflex.jpg|Stoner63 with Reflex. Stoner63 Siberia.png|The area camouflage covers. Stoner63-FPV.jpg|The Stoner63 with Reflex Sight and Extended Mags in Redemption. Trivia *Its pickup icon shows its bipod unfolded. *The iron sights are set for 300 meters. *The Create-A-Class picture is missing its charging handle. *It shares the same reloading sounds as the RPK. *It is the only LMG not to appear in zombies, as the M60 appears in Dead Ops Arcade, and the HK21 and RPK appear in the Black Ops Zombies maps. *In Create-A-Class, the character model holds it like an assault rifle. *It is the only LMG in Black Ops to have the ADS time of an assault rifle. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:LMGs